1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with a roof opening which is made in the fixed roof skin with two successive adjustable covers for closing and partially clearing the roof opening. At least one of the covers may be pushed the lengthwise direction of the motor vehicle into an open position and may be swiveled out of its closed position into its ventilator position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published European Patent Application EP 0 447 781 A2 describes a sliding and lifting roof with two covers which are located side-by-side in a closed position which closes the roof opening. The front cover may be raised in the closed position with its rear edge up into the ventilator position. When the front cover is raised into the ventilator position, the adjustment means forcibly lowers the front edge of the rear cover. In the raised ventilator position of the front cover, the front cover may be shifted to the rear over the rear cover or the rear cover may be pushed under the front cover in order to clear the front or the rear section of the roof opening. When moving between the open and closed positions, the prior art motor vehicle roof is guided along a path which takes up space between the top of the passenger compartment and the roof contour so that the head space in the vehicle back is reduced. This results in a loss of usable space to passengers sitting in the passenger compartment.
The primary object of the present invention is to devise a motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned type which may provide optimized ventilation of the motor vehicle by different cover positions and in which the head space of the back seat passengers is adversely affected as little as possible during the motion of the covers into their open positions.
The object is achieved by providing a motor vehicle roof in which the front cover and/or the rear cover may be selectively tilted around their respective rear edges so as to be lowered at their respective front edges into a ventilator position. The rear cover may be moved out of its tilted ventilator position to an open position under the closed front cover by being moved forward in its tilted position over most of its path of motion and then being lowered at its rear edge on the last section of the path of motion to essentially move under the front cover completely. This path of motion, with the rear cover in a tilted position over most of the path of motion, ensures that the rear cover and especially its rear edge, as it moves into its open position, are guided on a path which keeps it as near as possible to the roof contour so that the head space in the vehicle back essentially is not reduced. Thus, the passengers sitting in the back enjoy a more spacious vehicle interior.
Preferably, the rear cover is located essentially parallel to the front cover in its open position to keep the required stowage space small.
The object is also achieved in the initially mentioned motor vehicle roof in that the front cover and/or the rear cover may be selectively swung around their respective rear edges so as to be lowered at their respective front edges into a ventilator position and that the front cover may be pushed in its tilted ventilator position rearwards relative to the rear cover, which is likewise swiveled into its tilted ventilator position, into an open position in which it is largely located above the rear cover. While in known sliding and lifting roofs with two covers, in the open position of the front cover, the front cover is able to essentially completely cover the rear cover (above and below it) only by lowering the cover package, which also lowers the rear area of the rear cover into the usable head space. In the present vehicle roof, lowering of the rear edge of the rear cover is prevented. Thus, the free head space for the rear seat passengers is preserved, even when the front cover is opened. Moreover, an air flow is produced by the lowered front edge of the front cover while driving which counteracts the pulsing of air with the accompanying disturbing noise.
Preferably, the front cover is located essentially parallel to the rear cover in its open position so that there is a compact arrangement of the two covers.
Feasibly, the two covers are movably guided on lateral guides on the roof frame of the roof opening. The roof frame may be inserted or may be an integral part of the roof structure.
In order not to diminish the traveling comfort for the rear seat passengers, it is therefore a good idea if the rear edge of the rear cover is guided essentially at the height of the roof contour by the lateral guides over most of its path of movement into its open position.
Preferably, the covers are transparent and, especially, they are glass covers. However, sheet metal covers or the like may also be used.
In transparent covers or glass covers, it is a good idea if the vehicle roof has a covering means for the bottom of the two covers, especially at least a shade to offer protection against the sun.